


Наполеон. Три акта (Napoleon in Three Acts)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, three canon character deaths, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Один брат – это тот, кого ты любишь больше всего. Два брата – это те, между которыми ты никогда не сможешь выбрать.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Наполеон. Три акта (Napoleon in Three Acts)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Napoleon in Three Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105467) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Беты перевода: Лис, Elga, mavis_claire.  
> Перевод выполнен для Последнего бала Сириуса Блэка (2009 г.) на форуме Polyjuice Potion для команды Sirius B.  
> В тексте использованы цитаты, принадлежащие Наполеону Бонапарту.

**act i**  
_(я назову тебя братом, о, ты, кто похож на меня лицом)_

– Что за идиотизм! Мы похожи на законченных педиков.

– Нет, это _ты_ похож на законченного педика. А я выгляжу невъебенно круто.

– Нет, Бродяга, ни фига. В этой штуке ты похож на пидора.

– Я выгляжу _экстравагантно_ , ты, козёл, так что захлопни пасть. И вообще, меня не колышет, что ты там себе думаешь. Когда Марлен меня в этом увидит, вся мокрая будет.

– Понятия не имею, с чего вдруг тебе пришло в голову, будто девчонкам нравится военная форма. Лично я знаю одно – если им нравится что-то сегодня, не факт, что так будет и завтра. Получат, что хотят – и ты больше не нужен. Говорю тебе: не страдай фигнёй.

Сириус и ухом не повёл. Он обернулся, чтобы оглядеть себя с ног до головы в большом, в полный рост, зеркале в спальне родителей Джеймса. От летней жары одежда липла к телу, но Сириус, сосредоточенно расправляя мундир и эполеты, не обращал внимания на пот, струившийся по спине и из-под мышек.

– Пруссаки, – простонал Джеймс, скривившись за спиной стоявшего перед зеркалом Сириуса. – Хреновы _пруссаки_. О Боже, да мой отец просто чертов изменник, раз хранит такой хлам.

– Он не изменник, – оборвал его Сириус. – Охеренный коллекционер, вот кто. И ты молчал! Можно будет надеть это на следующий рождественский бал! – он снова обернулся к зеркалу, восхищённый тем, как бурые кюлоты облегают бёдра и контрастируют с высокими чёрными сапогами.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул и прислонился к стене.

– Ну ладно, а как же национальная гордость? Если уж его так переклинило на этих померших магглах, купил бы костюм Веллингтона.

– Веллингтон – отстой. Твой отец в этом сечёт. – Сириус одёрнул полы мундира, выпятил грудь и отставил ногу, созерцая своё отражение. _Зашибенно_.

Джеймс прислонился затылком к стене и усмехнулся.

– Если б я знал, Бродяга, что тебя так прёт от военной формы…– прошептал он, облизывая губы.

Сириус наконец обернулся к нему и вскинул брови:

– И что тогда? Ты бы надел её на меня и затащил в койку гораздо раньше?

– Меня не интересуют гомики, ты же знаешь, – улыбка Джеймса сползла с лица, и он уставился на Сириуса, который неторопливо подошёл и упёрся левой рукой в стену рядом с плечом друга, зажав того в ловушку.

– Как ты меня назвал? – язвительно спросил он, касаясь губами уха Джеймса

– Я сказал, что ты в этой форме выглядишь как пидор, – Джеймс вздёрнул подбородок и отвернулся от Сириуса.

А тот вдруг опустил правую руку, схватил Джеймса между ног – член и яйца, плотно обтянутые штанами, оказались у него в ладони – и сжал, даже не пытаясь быть нежным.

– Я спросил, – прорычал Блэк, – _как ты меня назвал_?

Джеймс втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

– Пидор, – выдавил он, уже сам вжимаясь бёдрами и пахом в руку Сириуса.

– Повтори. – Блэк сквозь ткань обвёл пальцем головку.

– _Блядь_!

Сириус убрал руку от стены и прижался к Джеймсу, губами касаясь его волос.

– Ну, говори, – выдохнул он, прихватив ладонью задницу Поттера, большим пальцем второй руки всё ещё водя по его члену.

– Ты выглядишь по-идиотски, – выдохнул Джеймс и громко застонал, когда Сириус запустил руку ему в штаны и грубо стиснул.

– Я выгляжу потрясающе, Сохатый, – прошептал он, обжигая дыханием шею Джеймса. Сердце Сириуса бешено колотилось, а самого его трясло от возбуждения. – Скажи, что я выгляжу офигенно. Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы пидор заставил тебя кончить прямо сейчас.

Он обхватил член Поттера и двинул ладонью по всей длине, потом ещё раз.

Джеймс засмеялся, глухо и отчаянно, схватил Сириуса за бёдра и рывком притянул к себе.

– Ну так давай, заставь меня кончить, – возбужденно прошептал он; губы его алели.

– Скажи, что я выгляжу зашибенно. – Сириус, поглаживая пальцем головку, коснулся ногтем щелки; он знал, что от удовольствия, смешанного со вспышками боли, у Поттера сносит крышу.

– Ты выглядишь… _боже мой_ , ещё! – простонал Джеймс, толкаясь в кулак Сириуса. – Зашибенно, грёбаный ты пидор. Ты охуительно выглядишь в этой своей пидорской форме! – Он содрогнулся, тяжело дыша. – Доволен? А теперь просто… _господи!_ Трахни меня наконец.

Но Сириус лишь негромко засмеялся, будто замыслил очередную гриффиндорскую проделку; вынул руку из штанов Поттера, поднёс к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. А потом, опустив руку, развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери.

– Ну и сволочь же ты, – проскулил Джеймс, долбанув в стену кулаком. – Ну ты и…

– Лучше переоденься, Сохатый, – крикнул Сириус снизу, из прихожей. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой отец нас застукал за осквернением антиквариата, правда?

Хихикая, он стащил с себя одежду и отправился в душ, пока Джеймс не попытался догнать его и отомстить.

_Я не могу больше повиноваться. Я попробовал власти и уже был бы не в силах отказаться от нее._

***

_(я назову тебя братом, о, ты, в ком течёт моя кровь)_

Сириус знал, что Регулус – не Джеймс; но он так никогда и не смог толком понять, _кто_ же Регулус.

Конечно, слизеринец – следовательно, враг. На дюйм ниже ростом, с длинными пальцами. Выбрал арифмантику вместо прорицаний, придурок; хотя всем известно, что на прорицаниях можно халявить, особенно если сверкнуть фирменной блэковской улыбкой над чайными листьями. Регулус был хорошим мальчиком, хорошим сыном, хорошим братом.

Регулус не был Джеймсом.

Сириус, чёрт возьми, _обожал_ его.

– Нет, нет, не надо, тебе сюда нельзя, – заныл Регулус, оглянувшись и шлёпнув мокрой мочалкой по кафелю. – У меня опять будут неприятности. Я же сказал – давай позже и не здесь.

Он отвернулся, и Сириус увидел сквозь занавеску, как вода окатила тело младшего брата – мерцающие капли красоты на грязном, захватанном кафеле.

– Ну так и не называл бы мне пароль. – Взмахом палочки Сириус запер дверь, стащил через голову рубашку и швырнул её на пол, в лужу воды, натёкшей из душевой кабинки.

Регулус с трудом сдержал улыбку.

– Пошёл к чёрту, Сириус, – повторил он, не пытаясь, однако, прикрыться. – Мой член точно такой же, как и на прошлой неделе, понятно?

– Сейчас проверим, – Сириус отшвырнул остальную одежду и шагнул за занавеску, прижимая Регулуса к грязной стене, пока тот не начал сопротивляться.

– Ты, грёбаная ненормальная шалава! – яростно выплюнул Регулус, отворачиваясь и зажмуриваясь, а Сириус тёрся о него, беспрепятственно шаря руками и губами по мокрой коже. – Значит, тебя это и правда заводит? – он засмеялся. – Гриффиндорский золотой мальчик! Отстань от меня! Лучше… о _боже_!.. да тебе бы…

– Ага, мне бы, – Сириус неторопливо опустился на колени и, проведя ладонями по груди и животу Регулуса, остановился на бёдрах брата и развёл их. – Давай, Рег. Кончи для меня, и я уйду. Чем быстрее кончишь, тем быстрее уйду.

Регулус застонал, сжав кулаки и колотя ими в стену.

– Ненавижу тебя, – выдохнул он хриплым шёпотом.

– Ну, давай, маленькая шлюха, пусть у тебя на меня встанет, – прошептал Сириус и легко коснулся губами члена. А когда Сириус надавил пальцами за мошонкой, член приподнялся и толкнулся в сомкнутые губы Сириуса, сильнее и настойчивей.

– Да, вот так. Блядь, какой же ты красивый.

– Это всего лишь член, – пробормотал Регулус, а потом застонал и вцепился Сириусу в волосы. – Такой же, как твой, знаешь ли. Ничего особенного, чтобы петь серенады и ходить вокруг приплясывая. Ох! _Боже, блядь_ , ладно, просто сделай это, если тебе так неймётся.

– Всего лишь член, – повторил Сириус, касаясь головки и прикрывая глаза. – Такой же, как мой, _блядь_ , да. – Он сжал член у основания и обхватил, открывая рот всё шире, вбирая каждый дюйм. Этот момент он особенно любил: Регулус, не в силах протестовать, уступает, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и с силой вбиваясь в глотку Сириуса. Член у него великолепный, как недавно выяснил Сириус, и это действительно ни на что не похоже – заставить младшего брата лепетать, самозабвенно трахая рот Сириуса, и стонать непристойное « _Блядь, да, боже, Сириус, не останавливайся, только не останавливайся_!»

Сириус нажимал языком всё сильнее и сильнее, двигая головой, вода хлестала его по спине, а напрягшиеся бёдра Регулуса раскачивались перед лицом.

– Ну, что, по-твоему, это смело? – бормотал младший Блэк срывающимся голосом, трахая его. – Тупая гриффиндорская выходка? Знаешь, я ненавижу тебя – тебя и твой идиотский рот, твой идиотский, грёбаный _рот_ , боже, вот так, да, хорошо, да, я сейчас… уже…

Первые капли спермы брызнули на язык Сириуса. Вязкие, горьковатые струйки стекали по языку в горло, и он всё сильнее обхватывал губами содрогающуюся плоть, рукой поглаживал яйца Регулуса, а тот, вцепившись в волосы брата, толкался ему в рот, не сдерживая громких стонов. Когда он кончил, Сириус отодвинулся, сев на пятки. Прохладная вода из душа полилась ему на лицо, затекла в рот. Сириус сплюнул вязкую белую сперму, и Регулус отвесил брату подзатыльник.

– Фу, как это _вульгарно_ , тупой извращенец! Я слышал, настоящие мужики глотают, – он снисходительно усмехнулся, и Сириус, поднявшись на ноги, сердито на него посмотрел:

– Это Лестранж тебе говорит?

– Отъебись, – ухмылка увяла.

Сириус прислонился к стене и дотронулся до своего члена, возбуждённого и ноющего.

– Ага, – простонал он, закрывая глаза. – Прямо сейчас и отъебусь. Хочешь посмотреть, Рег?

\- Ты _не будешь_ тут дрочить! – Регулус оттолкнул его руку и отдёрнул занавеску. – Вали в свою спальню, _братец_. – Он схватил со скамейки полотенце и исчез, и Сириус улыбнулся, лениво поглаживая себя. «Всему своё время», - решил он, когда его ягодицы напряглись и по телу пробежала дрожь. Всему своё время.

_Нет ничего более трудного и, в силу этого, более ценного, чем возможность принимать решения._

**act ii**  
_(я назову тебя братом, о ты, с кем живу под одной крышей)_

– Дай сюда. Ты вообще не знаешь, что с этим делать.

– Знаю, отвали на фиг.

– Ну да, конечно. И именно поэтому собираешься курить с зажжённого конца. Не вопрос, приятель. Конечно, ты и без меня всё знаешь, – Джеймс закатил глаза и плюхнулся на постель.

Затянувшись, Сириус закашлялся и стукнул кулаком себя в грудь, а потом протянул сигарету Джеймсу.

– Заткнись. Регулус так делает, а уж он во всём разбирается. И мы сможем.

– Ну да, конечно, _теперь_ понятно, почему ты достал всех этой хернёй. – Однако Джеймс с любопытством взял протянутую сигарету, зажав её между большим и указательным пальцем, и глубоко затянулся. Он задержал дым во рту на добрых четыре секунды, а потом зашёлся в кашле, да так, что его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, и Сириус его передразнил.

– Ну а что? – спросил он, откидываясь на спину рядом с Джеймсом. – Девчонкам такое нравится – если дымим как паровозы, они хотят нас ещё больше, - он ухмыльнулся.

– Девчонкам нравится, или _Регулусу_ нравится?

Сириус повернул голову и посмотрел на Джеймса.

– Ну? – настаивал Джеймс. – Парень с каждым днём становится даже хуже, чем твоя грёбаная мамаша, а ты всё равно не хочешь его бросить. _Регулусу это нравится, так что давай попробуем_? – передразнил он, пиная Блэка.

– Я же сейчас живу с тобой, – тихо сказал Сириус, затягиваясь взятой у Джеймса сигаретой. Он не сомневался, что сделал правильный выбор. – Давай займёмся тем, что нравится _тебе_. – Он снова затянулся, на этот раз не так глубоко, и удивился, когда дым свободно проник в лёгкие и захотелось не закашлять, а повторить. – Вот, теперь здорово. Попробуй ещё раз, – он передал сигарету.

– Мы займёмся тем, что нравится _тебе_ , – сказал Джеймс, не отводя взгляда от быстро тлеющей сигареты. – Тебе, а не мне и не Регулусу.

– О, почему, Джеймс Поттер, – пропел Сириус, – ты наконец отдаешь мне власть?

Вдруг Джеймс оказался сверху, оседлал его, прижав к постели, и победным жестом вскинул руки.

– О капитан мой, капитан! – продекламировал он, закатив глаза, засмеялся и попытался выхватить сигарету у Сириуса изо рта.

Тот сжал губы, мотнул головой – сигарета полетела на кровать – и попытался сбросить с себя Джеймса. Не удалось: придурок был гораздо сильнее, чем казалось. Поттер схватил с прикроватной тумбочки свою волшебную палочку и затушил окурок, пока кровать не успела вспыхнуть, а потом поймал Сириуса за запястья и прижал их к матрасу у него за головой. Склонился и потёрся бёдрами о бёдра Блэка.

– Я знаю, чем вы с ним занимались, – выдохнул Джеймс, и Сириус почувствовал запах дыма. – Ты поэтому ушёл? Не из-за матери, как говорил, а из-за Рега?

Блэк попытался вырваться из хватки Джеймса, но так и не смог. Тогда он с коварной улыбкой толкнулся вперёд и покачал головой.

– Ты знаешь, почему я ушёл, – прошептал он.

– Так не должно быть, – настаивал Поттер, не обращая внимания на слова Сириуса и прижимаясь губами к его ключице. – Вы же _братья_.

Ответ был так очевиден, что Сириус едва не расхохотался. Он потянулся к уху Джеймса и прикусил мочку, сжимая её зубами, пока тот не застонал.

– Ты тоже мой брат, – прошептал он, отпуская Джеймса, наслаждаясь каждым глубоким, прерывистым вздохом друга, когда тот, наконец, понял.

_Победа принадлежит самым упорным.  
_

* * *

_(я назову тебя братом, о сын моей матери)_

– Она о тебе даже не упоминает. Знаешь, ты для неё всё равно что умер. – Регулус оперся на локти и подался назад, волосы упали ему на лицо. Сириус слизывал капли, вырисовывая языком круги и длинные линии, спускаясь по изгибу спины брата. – Худший из предателей. О господи! – задохнулся Регулус и часто задышал, потеряв дар речи.

– Да уж, – невозмутимо прошептал Сириус, – представляю. Может, заткнёшься, наконец? – Он наклонился, и язык его спустился ниже, а пальцы развели ягодицы Регулуса.

В убогой комнате воняло дезинфицирующим средством, но пойти им было больше некуда. В Хогвартсе они видеться не могли – во всяком случае, _с такой_ целью, а мысль о том, чтобы встречаться в доме Поттеров или на Гриммолд-Плэйс, казалась просто смешной. В конце концов, у Регулуса водились деньги. Не то чтобы братья не могли позволить себе заплатить за возможность уединиться, и сейчас, и потом. Регулус никогда на это не соглашался. Конечно, он не говорил ни слова, но его рот приоткрывался, глаза темнели, и Регулус едва заметно кивал, следуя за братом в холодную комнату со скрипящей кроватью. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Сириус чувствовал себя победителем.

Возможно, Регулус был шлюхой, мерзавцем и предателем того, что Сириусу было дорого, но слабым его не назовёшь, и это нравилось Сириусу больше всего. Этот избалованный, капризный ребёнок никогда не делал того, что не хотел, а ведь мало кто мог бы сказать о себе то же самое. Даже Сириус.

Сириус склонился ниже и провёл языком между ягодицами брата, и лёгкие, быстрые движения наконец остановили поток оскорблений, срывавшихся с губ этого придурка Регулуса, и их сменили судорожные вздохи.

– Я всё равно тебя ненавижу, – выдохнул Регулус дрожащим голосом, и Сириус удвоил старания. «Нет, не ненавидишь»,- хотелось ему ответить, засмеяться и дать брату пинка, но он только втолкнулся языком внутрь, вылизывая медленно и неторопливо, пока Регулус не задрожал под ним, задыхаясь и сыпля ругательствами, упрямо, зло повторяя « _Я тебя ненавижу, я, блядь, ненавижу тебя»_. Сириус отодвинулся, вытер губы и уселся на пятки, глядя на брата, который судорожно дышал на кровати.

– И это всё? – приподнявшись, Регулус обернулся и посмотрел на Сириуса. – Ты что, блин, собираешься вот так меня сейчас оставить?

– Нет. Перевернись.

Регулус не пошевелился.

– Знаешь, а я вас видел, – сказал он с недовольной гримасой, выпятив нижнюю губу – алую и пухлую.

Сириус вздохнул, провёл руками по бёдрам и погладил свой забытый, ноющий член.

– Давай поговорим об этом позже?

– Я _видел тебя_ с ним, – продолжал Регулус, выпрямляясь, его внимательный взгляд, устремлённый на брата, стал ещё пристальней, – видел, как он трахает тебя в рот. И в задницу. Для Блэка ты поразительно неосторожен, – презрительно фыркнул он, толкая Сириуса на спину, садясь на него сверху и осторожно проводя пальцами по члену брата.

Застонав, Сириус приподнял бёдра.

– И как? Понравилось?

Ему было всё равно, кто и что видел. Сириус никому из них ничего не обещал, да и они ему тоже. И чего Регулус так разволновался?

Младший Блэк приподнялся на коленях, его член покачивался над животом Сириуса. Регулус сжал пенис брата и направил в себя. Когда Сириус попытался втолкнуться в него, Регулус издал предостерегающее «Шшш» и погрозил пальцем, прошептав «Терпение, братец», и опустился на Сириуса. Тот застонал, почувствовав жар вокруг себя, протискиваясь в брата дюйм за дюймом, пока Регулус не сел на него, уверенно двигая бёдрами и откинув голову.

– Знаешь, о чём я сейчас думаю? – прошептал младший Блэк. Его губы были приоткрыты, веки опущены.

Сириус крепко держал брата за бёдра и толкался вверх, у него сносило крышу.

– Да мне похуй, – пробормотал он, наблюдая, как живот Регулуса напрягается всякий раз, когда тот приподнимается на Сириусе.

– Я думаю о том, что Джеймс Поттер точно так же насаживается на твой член, – продолжил Регулус, не обращая внимания на слова брата. – Я думаю о вас, гриффиндорских шлюхах. О том, как вы дрочили друг другу за закрытыми дверями. Как кончали друг на друга.

От этой мысли член Сириуса чуть не взорвался. Старший Блэк представил себе лицо Джеймса, когда тот кончает; руки Джеймса, прижимающие его к постели при каждом толчке; член Джеймса, заливающий грудь Сириуса горячей, белой струей, и чувствовал, как его плоть увеличивается внутри Регулуса.

– Блядь! – пробормотал он, впиваясь пальцами в тело брата и сильнее входя в него, заставляя брата насаживаться быстрее и глубже. Тот неожиданно повиновался, положив руки на грудь Сириуса и продолжая двигать бёдрами.

– Знаешь, я к нему не ревную, - задыхаясь, проговорил Регулус. Он тщетно пытался сохранить светский тон, но лицо его раскраснелось, а влажные волосы лезли в глаза. – Ты ведь так и не выбрал между нами.

– Заткнись, – раздражённо бросил Сириус, обхватывая член Регулуса и грубо лаская. – Конечно, не выбрал.

Регулус низко застонал, отчаянно, с силой опускаясь на брата, пока тот дрочил ему.

– Вы оба – моя семья, оба чистокровные и оба верные. – Сириус почувствовал, как член Регулуса начал подрагивать, и закрыл глаза. – То, о чём я всегда мечтал. Ну, давай, мой маленький король, – прошептал он, ухмыльнувшись и с удовольствием наблюдая, как расширились глаза брата и искривились губы. – Кончи на меня. Сделай меня грязным.

Было уже слишком поздно – Регулус не смог бы сдерживаться дольше, даже если бы захотел. Со сдавленным стоном он излился на живот брата. Сириус снова вцепился ему в бёдра и стал вбиваться в него, глядя, как последние капли спермы толчками выплескиваются из члена Рега, а потом крепко прижал его к себе и содрогнулся. Регулус судорожно сжался вокруг вздрагивающей плоти, и Сириус простонал его имя, часто и тяжело дыша.

– Не называй меня так, – сказал Регулус секунду спустя, неожиданным решительным движением поднимаясь с Сириуса. Сперма потекла по бёдрам обоих.

Сириус фыркнул:

– Это ещё почему? Ведь если ты маленький король, то я – король.

Регулус быстро и аккуратно оделся, помогая себе магией, и встал над кроватью, скрестив руки на груди. Казалось, он забавляется.

– Нет. Потому что король – это я, а ты всего лишь бесполезное облако космической пыли.

Сириус сел, вытирая живот краем простыни.

– Ты, козёл! Я король этих грёбаных _звёзд_.

Регулус подошёл к нему, лежавший на полу ковёр приглушал звук его шагов. Глаза его потемнели.

– Всего лишь бесполезное облако пыли, – прошептал он тихо и медленно, – в огромной Вселенной.

_Никогда не мешай врагу совершать ошибку._

**act iii**  
_(я назову тебя братом, о ты, кто скорбит со мной)_

После того, как Регулус умер дождливым апрельским днём, Сириус девять часов просидел на крыльце у Поттеров, куря сигареты одну за одной и смотря сначала на солнце, а потом – на звёзды.

– Значит, пруссаки, как оказалось, были полным отстоем в том, что касается обороны, – сказал Джеймс, опускаясь рядом на ступеньку. В одной руке у него было пиво, а другой он взял у Сириуса сигарету. – Прочитал тут кое-что.

Сириус что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, ожидая, когда ему вернут сигарету.

– Да, – Джеймс глубоко затянулся и повёл рукой вокруг. – И конечно, самоуверенные, как хер знает кто. Подначивали всех и каждого, но когда доходило до схватки, им больше нравилось сидеть в казармах и отсасывать друг другу, а не побеждать в бою, – он помолчал, передал Сириусу сигарету. – Можешь меня цитировать, – добавил он с усмешкой.

– Ну, получается, в мире _полным-полно_ самоуверенных мудаков, которые не могут победить. Так ведь?

– Угу.

– И самоуверенных мудаков, которые лучше будут отсасывать друг другу, чем воевать.

– Угу.

– С тем же успехом можно было послать французам учтивое приглашение, а? Приходите в ритме вальса и берите что хотите, а мы тихонько постоим в уголке и потеребим себя за конец.

– Да, – Джеймс бросил на него взгляд поверх очков и грустно улыбнулся. – Но мой отец был любителем дурацкой маггловской истории, и он говорил, что если Наполеон на что-то нацелился, то тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Этот мудак просто приплывал со своим флотом и брал, что хотел.

Сириус мгновение нерешительно помедлил, а потом покачал головой:

– Нет. Никто не может взять то, чего ему не отдадут, – пробормотал он. – Просто надо сделать так, чтобы люди решили, будто сами хотят это отдать. Вот тебе и ключ к победе.

Джеймс ничего не ответил. Они молча сидели рядом, и перед глазами Сириуса проплывали тошнотворно-зелёная татуировка Регулуса, его бледное лицо и дрожащие руки, его голос, неуверенный и отчаянный, шептавший снова и снова: _«Ненавижу тебя, слышишь, только не останавливайся, боже, не останавливайся»_.

– Значит, правда война, так, что ли? – Джеймс склонился и оперся локтями на колени. – С сорок пятого года не было ни одной магической войны.

– Ты что, слушал Биннса?

Джеймс засмеялся.

– Да, похоже на то. – Он помолчал. – Ты теперь будешь сражаться? – тихо спросил Поттер, вертя бутылку в мокрых пальцах.

Сириус бросил на него быстрый взгляд и подумал о Питере, который слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться, и о Ремусе, который для этого слишком силён. Он и Джеймс – самые подходящие кандидатуры, разве нет? И всегда были.

– Даже не знаю, – серьёзно сказал он, пихнув Джеймса плечом. – А та форма у тебя ещё сохранилась?

Джеймс пару раз моргнул, глядя на него, а потом усмехнулся:

– Ага. Думаю, отец засунул её куда-нибудь под лестницу.

– Ну, тогда решено, – Сириус раздавил сигарету о деревянную ступеньку у своих ног и потянулся за следующей. – Тогда будем сражаться.

Перед ними расстилалась улица, на которой стоял дом Поттеров – длинная, пустынная, с припаркованными автомобилями соседей-магглов. Сириус вглядывался в темноту. Уличные фонари освещали лишь парочку пьяных ниже по Честер Авеню и одинокие качели в парке. Алкаши напиваются, и качели раскачиваются, и фонари по-прежнему светят, а Регулус мёртв. Это казалось невозможным. Сириус не прикасался к другу с тех пор, как Лили согласилась встречаться с Джеймсом, и не мог оторваться от Регулуса до той недели, когда тот умер.

И это тоже казалось невозможным.

– Да, – Джеймс допил пиво и уставился в темноту. – Будем. – Он покосился на Сириуса. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь, на хрен, идеи – _как_?

Сириус мог бы засмеяться, но было не смешно, совсем не смешно, потому что он _не знал_ , как, и Джеймс не знал, и Регулус – прекрасный, глупый Регулус – знал об этом меньше, чем кто бы то ни было.

_От солдата требуются прежде всего выносливость и терпение; храбрость — дело второе._

* * *  
_(я назову тебя братом, ты, кто доверяет мне во всём)_

– О, это просто чудесно, Бродяга. Ну, и кто ты после этого? Педрила, гомик ебучий, да ещё и трус вдобавок!

– Спасибо. Огромное спасибо, Сохатый. Ты настоящий друг.

– Ты скажешь мне, какого, мать твою, хрена ты не можешь быть моим Хранителем?

– Давно бы уже рассказал, заткнись ты хоть на пару секунд.

– Отлично. Ну, давай послушаем, – Джеймс скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Блэка, и в его глазах была злость, какой Сириус никогда раньше не видел. Ему было страшно, только и всего. Им всем было страшно.

– Это называется «стратегия», дурья башка. Защищаешься - так постарайся думать, как пруссак.

– Чего? – Джеймс вскинул руки. – Не начинай этот бред заново. Нет, правда! Ты это предлагаешь? Долбаную солдатскую форму столетней давности? – он метался по кухне, с грохотом хлопая дверцами шкафчиков, пока не отыскал, куда Лили спрятала пиво. – Знаешь, ты просто невыносим.

– Ты _обожал_ форму, так что иди на хер! А кроме того – дело не в форме, тупая ты скотина, а в _принципе_.

Джеймс бросил пивную пробку на стол и обернулся:

– И что же это, мать его, за _принцип_ такой, а, генерал?

– Думай, как враг, – Сириус пропустил насмешку мимо ушей и подвинулся ближе к Джеймсу, глядя другу в глаза и толкая его в грудь, прижимая к столу. – Враг хочет тебя убить, а самый быстрый, самый лёгкий способ добраться до тебя – через меня. Это все знают.

На лице Поттера мелькнула тревога, но она не имела ни малейшего отношения к слову «убить». Джеймс бросил взгляд на дверь.

– Все знают – что? – резко спросил он.

Блэк закатил глаза.

– Разумеется, что ты ещё со школы без ума от моего хера. Но речь не об этом, – Сириус вздохнул. Может, в глубине души он именно это и имел в виду, но сейчас Джеймс не настроен разговаривать на такие темы, так что не имело смысла даже намекать. – Всем известно, что ты расскажешь о своих планах _мне_.

– Ну, у меня и кроме тебя друзья есть, – раздражённо заметил Джеймс. – Никто и не узнает.

Ярость вскипела у Сириуса в жилах, он сгрёб Джеймса за рубашку и прижал его к столу.

– _Друзья_? – прошипел он, широко открыв глаза. – Я, блядь, твой _брат_! Друзья за тебя не умрут!

– А, так Регулус умер за тебя?

В груди у Сириуса всё оборвалось, и он так вцепился в рубашку Джеймса, что хрустнули пальцы.

– Регулус умер за себя, – выплюнул он. – Регулус понятия не имел о том, что такое _верность_!

Волна скорби накрыла его, и он склонил голову на плечо Джеймса; хватка ослабла. Поттер обнял его, поглаживая пальцами шею.

– Я не боюсь, – прошептал Блэк, вдыхая запах Джеймса и борясь с прежними чувствами. – Если будет нужно, я умру за тебя тысячу раз; блин, ты же знаешь.

– Знаю, – Джеймс ещё мгновение удерживал Сириуса в объятиях, а потом мягко оттолкнул, проведя ладонью по его груди. Вздохнул и поскрёб подбородок. – Знаю.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга в унылом молчании. Воспоминания из далёкого прошлого крутились в голове у Сириуса: только что проснувшийся Джеймс – волосы торчат, а пижамные штаны, как всегда, болтаются; Регулус, который никогда не спускался к завтраку, аккуратно не причесавшись; как Джеймс материл судей на квиддичном матче – настолько изобретательно, что МакГонагалл колебалась – назначить ему отработку или накинуть баллов Гриффиндору; как Регулус любил ночью выбираться на улицу, подышать – он утверждал, что без солнца воздух чище.

– Эй, генерал! – Джеймс в конце концов нарушил молчание и заставил себя улыбнуться.

Сириус ждал.

– Что?

– Знаешь, я тоже умру за тебя, – тихо сказал Поттер. – Ты этого достоин.

_Смерть – ничто, но жить в поражении и бесславии – значит умирать каждый день._

**act iv**  
_(незапланированная кода, слепленная из чёрной пыли)_

Сириус не мог сказать точно, что это за место. Больше всего оно было похоже на калейдоскоп: по одну сторону длинной дороги – Хогвартс, по другую – Хогсмид. Там была Марлен, идущая от стойки в «Трёх Мётлах» с бокалом чего-то розового и шипучего – он помнил, что должен встретиться с ней позже. Гидеон и Фабиан, с мётлами в руках, бросились Сириусу навстречу, хлопая его по спине и громко приветствуя, и, бросив быстрый взгляд вверх, Блэк увидел, что в небе возникло квиддичное поле.

Азкабана не видно, заметил он с облегчением. Хвала Мерлину, мать его так.

Чуть дальше по дорожке он наткнулся на дом Поттеров. Проходя мимо, Блэк пнул подвернувшийся камешек, и тот отлетел к крыльцу. Ещё там был школьный коридор, и маленькая, тесная комната с коричневой мебелью, а на кровати – силуэты двух сплетённых, мокрых от пота тел, вбивающихся друг в друга. У Сириуса приоткрылся рот, когда воспоминания вломились в его сознание, и он бросился бежать.

Добежав до конца дороги, он остановился, задыхаясь и упираясь ладонями в колени, и перевёл дух.

 _Я один. Мне никто не нужен. Я изгнанник.  
_  
Он поднял взгляд – и в нескольких метрах перед собой увидел Джеймса и Регулуса. Поттер выглядел взъерошенным и располневшим, он ухмылялся Сириусу; Регулус – серьёзный, с бледным, ничего не выражающим лицом и сжатыми кулаками. Они были словно перевёрнутые зеркальные отражения, и Сириус едва удержался от того, чтобы не упасть перед ними на колени. Верность обязательна только с одной стороны, решил он.  
_  
(я назову тебя братом, о ты, кто погиб на поле моей брани)  
_  
Он шагнул вперёд и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до них. Сначала он двинулся к Джеймсу, зарылся пальцами в густые чёрные волосы, дотронулся до щеки, а в следующий миг увидел, как Джеймс с глубоким вздохом опустился на колени. Удовлетворённый, Сириус обернулся к Регулусу, легко коснулся пальцами его подбородка и повернул лицо брата к себе. Сириус мягко поцеловал Регулуса в алые губы и, отодвинувшись, увидел, как тот приоткрыл рот и коротко вздохнул. Младший Блэк тоже опустился на колени и сложил руки за спиной.

– _Я – император_ , – прошептал Сириус, и Джеймс и Регулус почтительно склонили головы. Теперь они не смогут следовать своим желаниям в ущерб его. – _Сражайтесь за меня, и мы будем непобедимы.  
_

_– конец –_

__________________________________________________________

Использованные цитаты, принадлежащие Наполеону Бонапарту:

– Я не могу больше повиноваться. Я попробовал власти и уже был бы не в силах отказаться от нее.  
– Нет ничего более трудного и, в силу этого, более ценного, чем возможность принимать решения.  
– Победа принадлежит самым упорным.  
– Никогда не мешай врагу совершать ошибку.  
– От солдата требуются прежде всего выносливость и терпение; храбрость — дело второе.  
– Смерть – ничто, но жить в поражении и бесславии – значит умирать каждый день.


End file.
